Love at first sight?
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Akila is Rick's best friend. She has no memory of her past just her name. But 1 night she dreams all of it back up in ancient egypt. Soon she headed for hamunaptra where she is reunited with imhotep. better then it looks. imhotep/oc/seti rating may change
1. Chapter 1

So the most votes go to a story for 'The Mummy' so here it is. I also started a new poll with the

same question and options. The pictures of the characters will be on my profile. Ankh su namun

will not be in this story because I hate her. She was a B***h for abandoning Imhotep. Yes she

was hot but so is my character. Moving on.

Disclaimer: I only own Akila

Right now I am in Egypt on my way to the jail to meet with my best friend Rick. I was seriously

late. We met when I was around 18 now I'm 21. I was wandering around with no clue where I

was and only my name in mind. Until he found me out in the desert. We saved each other. From

then on we were best friends.

We help each other through thick and thin. But now I know he's going to be pissed at me because

I'm late and he's probably being hanged right now. I ran through the streets as fast as I could

bumping into many people.

"Out of my way!" I shouted. When I arrived no one was outside and the door was locked

signaling it already started or was ending. "No! Let me in please!" I shouted banging on the door

hoping they heard me so I could save Rick. I had no luck. No one answered me and the door

wouldn't budge.

I was out of breath and near tears. I quit banging on the door slowly with a heavy heart. I settled

against the wall sliding down. I put my head in my hands and began crying because I failed Rick.

He's probably cursing at me now from the dead.

I heard the door open and someone tripped over my feet. "Ow!" a man's voice shouted.

"Jonathan! Do you ever watch where your going? Are you alright miss?" I heard a woman's

voice ask me.

I looked out from my hands with tear stricken eyes. I sighed wiping my tear stricken face. "I'm

fine. It's my fault anyway. I'm in the way." I replied standing up sniffling. "Are you alright?" "I don't know. How would you feel if your best friend just got hanged?" I sniffled again wiping

away new tear.

They looked at each other. "Do you mean Richard O'Connell?" she asked. "Yeah how did you

guess?" I asked confused. "He wasn't hanged, well I mean he was, but I bribed the jail owner to

let him go so he can lead us somewhere." she said stuttering a bit.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Evelyn Carnahan." "And I am her brother Jonathan. Certainly not her husband I am perfectly single." he cut in taking my hand and kissing it.

I took my hand away and laughed a bit. "You mean you saved him?" I asked Evy. "Yes." "Thank you!" I hugged her. "How can I repay you?" "A date would be nice." her brother said but I ignored him.

"Do you know of Hamunaptra?"she asked me quietly. I frowned having some memories come

back. "Yes but lets not talk about this here. Do you have a room or apartment?" I asked. "Oh yes

we have a house not far from here." she answered.

"A lovely mansion actually." her brother said still trying to flirt but he was ignored once again.

Evy and I walked to a car with her brother following. We got in. "By the way I never got your

name. You do look familiar." she said once Jonathan started driving.

"Oh! I am so sorry. My name's Akila." I said holding my hand out. We shook. "Any last name

with that?" she asked. "No just Akila. I don't know my last name. Can't remember it really." she

nodded at the answer.

"So where are you from?" Jon asked. "Here in Egypt. Rick found me out in the desert 2 years

ago. He took me under his wing and we've been friends since then." I replied. "Is he your..."he

trailed his sentence. "No he's just a friend."

"Ah." he nodded his head seemingly relieved. "Jonathan?" "Please just Jon." "Ok Jon. I am very flattered that you are flirting with me..." he smiled. "But I must decline. You seem to be a

respectable man who has his life ahead of him but your just not the one for me. So please stop

while your ahead." I told him politely.

Evy scoffed at the word respectable but I ignored it. "Oh." Jon said disappointed then silence

followed the rest of the way.

When we arrived Evy unlocked the door and let us all in. We went to the living room. I saw 2

couches, coffee table, and a fireplace. The rest were portraits, decorations, and artifacts. We all

sat down. "So hamunaptra?" she began.

"A cursed place that I don't want to go back to. Rick kept the rest to himself. But he did mention

mummies, statues, and treasure." she smiled. "Good so there are artifacts." she said excited. "Are

you an explorer or something?" I asked.

"Yes. Egypt has always fascinate me. You see Egyptian blood runs through my veins. I can read,

write, and speak ancient Egyptian." she answered. I smiled. "I can too. I always love the gods and

goddesses and there culture always amazed me." "Me too."

Evy and I went on and on about ancient Egypt and our own hobbies. We had a lot in common.

"Well it's getting late I better get going. Rick will be worrying about me. It was very nice

meeting you Evy."

"Very nice meeting you too. I'll see you Sunday. Jon why don't you drive her home?" he stood

up. "Alright." I waved to Evy then walked out the door with Jon and we got in the car and I gave

him directions to Rick and I's room at the hotel.

When I arrived I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you like I do with everyone then we saidour goodbyes. Well more like I did. Jon was speechless at the kiss on the cheek. So I went in the

hotel and up to my room where a freshly shaven Rick was waiting. "Where have you been!"

He asked both worried and mad. "With the Carnahan s." "Who?" "The people who saved

your neck." "Oh the broad and the coward." "Evy and Jonathan. Their very nice people."

"Yeah yeah we're leading them to Hamunaptra this Saturday so pack your bags and get some

rest."

"What! But I thought we weren't going back there ever again." "We were but the only way for

my neck to be saved was if I led those two bimbo's to Hamunaptra."

I sighed. "Fine. But if I die you'll be the first one I come haunt." "Why me?" "Cause you

agreed to it." "I had no choice!" I rolled my eyes and went through my drawers packing my

bags then I took a short bath, changed clothes, and went to sleep.

R&R by the way the next chapter are going to be her dreaming about her past. It will be a

looooong dream. And guess what! It will all take place in ancient Egypt! btw i apologize for the way this is formatted my word perfect is being retarded


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. I got my word perfect straightened out so it's all good now. Vote on my new poll please. Aren't you just tired of all the Ardeth fanfics? I mean come on Imhotep is hot too!

Disclaimer: I only own Akila

I was all packed and ready for the trip this Sunday. Rick was going to bed so I decided to do the same after a quick bath. I climbed into bed and fell asleep slowly.

*Dream*(this is gonna be a long dream so it'll take more than one chapter. It's all in ancient Egypt. Enjoy!)

I opened my eyes and saw sand rushing to me. I was falling from an extreme height. I closed my eyes tightly and held my arms in front of me for protection but then the air just stopped rushing past me. I opened my eyes and saw that I had stopped just before the sand. But alas gravity kicked back in.

I fell to the ground with an oof. The sun was just rising and I could see the city in the distance. All I was wearing was a dirty tan tank top that hugged my upper body, a tan skirt that brushed just past my knees, and a black cloak with a hood that stopped just below my knees.

I brushed the sand out of my wavy/curly reddish brown hair. My sapphire eyes hurt a bit from the sand but were alright. I began walking toward the city.

I arrived after 10 minutes. I noticed my looks were out of place compared to the straight black hair with brown or black eyes I was going to put my hood up but decided against it. I walked around a bit and soon came to a market. I noticed people were wary of me but did not say anything. Men stared and women gazed with jealousy. I'm guessing because of my eyes or hair. I hate being different.

People were shouting behind stalls trying to sell many things while other people were buying or trading. There were small children pick pocketing and some poor men begging for money. I looked ahead and it seemed as though their was a palace before me. It was heavily guarded too.

I recognized the language as Egyptian. Ancient at that. I was very lost. An old man in robes walking seemed to notice because he asked, "Are you lost miss?" I looked up at him since he was a bit taller.

"Yes. I am new to this place. I do not know my way around." I replied. "You are in Cairo Egypt the city of the pharaoh. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked kindly. "Unfortunately no." I told him with a worried face and I looked around for a inn.

"Oh don't bother looking for an inn they charge to much around this area. How about you come and stay with me?" he offered. "Oh! I couldn't do that. I do not want to be a burden." "Nonsense. My grandson and I would enjoy the company." "Only if your sure." "Of course." we began to walk to his house and I noticed he had bags that looked heavy. "Here let me help you with that." I told him taking the bags.

"Oh. Thank you. It gets hard to carry those sometimes with these old bones." "It's no problem. This is the least I can do since your giving me a place to stay." he smiled and we continued walking. "My name is Akila." I said breaking the silence.

"Mine is Abasi." he replied. We soon arrived at a small home. It consisted of a dining room connected to a kitchen with stairs that led up to 3 bedrooms and a bathing room. Each small. "It may be small but it's home." Abasi told me.

I smiled. We walked through the door. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" I heard a small voice shout. A small boy not older than 7 came running down the stairs. I set the bags down on the table. He hugged his grandfather. I smiled.

"Gyasi calm down please. We have a guest." he told Gyasi. Gyasi broke from his grandfather and turned to me with curious eyes. He was a small boy with brown eyes and brown shaggy hair. Petite form with shaggy clothes.

I smiled kindly at him. "She'll be staying with us for a while." "Why?" "Because I need a place to stay. I hope you do not mind." I answered him.

"My name is Akila." "I'm Gyasi." I smiled motherly at him. "Go wash up for dinner Gyasi." Abasi told him. "Ok!" he answered before rushing back up the stairs. "It's been a while since he's lived with a women. His mother died when he was 3. His father died shortly after." Abasi told me.

"I'm so sorry." "Don't be. They are in a much better place now." he told me. I helped him set up dinner. We ate some bread, fruit, and water. Then conversed a bit. I played with Gyasi a bit before it was sunset. Abasi showed me my room. "I am going to the palace tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. He smiled kindly before closing the door. I took off my cloak then laid in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up late next morning. I got up and went downstairs. I noticed Abasi wasn't home but Gyasi was eating some bread at the table. "Grandpa went to the market to get you clothes. He said to make yourself at home."

"Alright." I replied. I took a little bread and ate. Just as I finished Abasi walked through the door. "Ah! Your awake. I bought a dress for you." he told me setting a bag on the table and pulled out a white dress and handed it to me. "You didn't have to really." I told him.

"Oh it's no bother." "Thank you." "Your welcome. Now go wash up please. I'm leaving for the palace soon." he told me.

I nodded and brought the dress with me up to the bathing room. I went and bathed my self quickly before dressing into the white dress. It hugged my curves before flowing to my knees.

I took my old clothes and put them into my room keeping the cloak on. I walked down. He looked at me and smiled. "Here apply some of this on your eyes." he told me handing me some kohl.

I went to a nearby mirror and applied some so I looked more Egyptian. He smiled again. "Come." We walked all the way to the palace quietly. When we arrived Abasi showed the guards a paper. They looked at me and smirked but let us in. I was confused.

We walked in and he asked to see the pharaoh. We then walked into the throne room and waited for the pharaoh. Servants gawked at me and whispered to themselves as they passed.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Put your hood on. When the pharaoh comes in do not say a word and do anything he says." Abasi told me quietly. I put my hood up confused and my cloak covered part of my body.

I took this time to look around. The walls had hieroglyphs and gold in them. There were pillars holding up the ceiling and statues of gods around the room. My eyes set upon Anubis. He was always my favorite god. Bast is my favorite goddess.

I heard doors open and saw the pharaoh walk in with his guards and high priest he was talking to before walking into the room. They were both very handsome. The pharaoh seemed annoyed. But when he saw me he glared in suspicion before looking at Abasi. "What is it you want this time Abasi?" the pharaoh asked.

"To give you a gift that I hope will pay of my debt." he said then gestured to me. I looked at him in shock. The pharaoh came to me and stood about a foot away. My heart pounded in my chest with fear and anger. My hands were in fists. Abasi betrayed me. I trusted him and now he's giving me away like a piece of property.

I looked at the pharaoh. He was still glaring. "Take off your hood." he ordered. I hesitated before taking it off and looking at him. He and the priest gasped then the pharaoh smiled while the priest gazed at me. The pharaoh then walked around me inspecting me. I glared at the floor.

"Where did you find her?" he asked smirking as he came to stand in front of me. He was taking slightly deep breaths. I saw lust glinting in his eyes. "She was wondering the streets. Will she be enough." "More than enough." the pharaoh answered. He snapped his fingers and a tiny bag of gold was brought out and handed over to Abasi.

The pharaoh wouldn't take his eyes off me. "Is she a virgin?" he asked circling me again. The priest was still gazing at me. I gave him a quick smile. "I do not know. I met her just yesterday. "You can asked me yourself." I told the pharaoh keeping my head held high. His smirk grew wider. "A bit defiant. I like that." he said. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. I pursed my lips. "Yes." I said very quietly but he heard me.

He smirked. I swear I could see a small bulge in his tunic but that was probably my eyes playing tricks on me. "You may leave now Abasi." he told him not taking his eyes off me. After Abasi left he snapped his fingers again and 3 servants appeared. "Take..." "Akila." He smiled. "Take Akila to be bathed and clothed then put her in my chambers." he told them.

They bowed before leading me away. I glanced one last time at the priest before leaving with the servants.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Akila, Abasi, Gyasi, and any other names you don't recognize.

By the way the pharaoh/OC is one sided. He loves her but she doesn't love him. Just letting you know. Imhotep might be a little OOC sorry if he is.

Warning: Lemon and hints of rape.

The three maids took me to a bathing room and bathed my entire body. I felt numb and betrayed. I can't believe he sold me off like I was a piece of property. After the maids bathed me I smelt of sweet pea and a hint of vanilla. They dressed me in a white and golden dress. Then put golden beads in strands of my hair that wasn't curled which would be the top.

They reapplied my eyeliner and put on golden eyeshadow. They looked me over and decided I was finished. They took me to a room and opened the door escorting me in then leaving. I was silent through all of this.

The room was very big. With a balcony that looked over the city and in front of me was a large bed. In the corner of the room were multiple pillows holding a sleeping jackal. In another corner was a big bathing area. Then on a table near the balcony were things like ropes, whips, chains, and other devices used for torture or something else.

It was near sunset and I felt tired. I went to the bed and curled up on it. But before I could close my eyes the doors to the room opened and in walked the pharaoh. His body guards waiting outside as he closed the door.

He saw me then smirked. He began walking toward the bed. "I see you are ready and waiting." he said. I glared at him and slid to the opposite side he was getting on. He crawled onto the bed following me. I went to get off but he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I then felt the bulge that I saw earlier only it was bigger this time.

My eyes widened. "Let me go." I told him struggling. He slapped me and I froze. "You will obey everything I tell you. You are mine now. So just lay down and take it." he said sternly. I let out a sob and began crying as he lay me down.

"Please don't do this. I beg of you." I begged his as he began kissing my neck and grinding our lower regions together. "You should be honored I want you. Don't make me get the rope. Though I wouldn't mind." he threatened.

I sobbed the whole time he took my virginity brutally. I used to look up to him as my pharaoh. Now I see he is nothing but a cruel hearted, selfish, greedy man. When he was through he kissed me deeply before pulling out and laying beside me and pulling me close to him.

He sighed in my ear before falling asleep. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I awoke I was very sore and my eyes burned. The pharaoh was not beside me and the sun was already up. When I remembered last night I cried again before getting up and bathing then dressing.

I walked out of the room very sore. I wondered around the palace avoiding the pharaoh. I stopped when I saw a hidden pathway. I went down it and it took me to a beautiful garden with flowers and fountains. I sat at one of the big fountains looking at my reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes and they were red from crying. I looked broken. I began crying again watching my tears hit the water.

"I thought I was the one who found this place." I heard someone say. I looked up to see the priest from earlier. "Are you alright?" he asked. I blinked letting tears fall as I looked back at my reflection. "I guess not." he mumbled.

"My name is Imhotep. I am the high priest of Osiris. You must be mistress Akila." he said bowing. I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "Just call me Akila." I said looking back at him. "May I?" he asked gesturing his hand to the spot next to me.

"Go ahead." I replied. He sat beside me and stared at our reflections. We were in silence for a minute. "Why were you crying?" he asked me. I was hesitant to answer. "I want to go home but I don't know how. I just feel so broken." I whispered hugging myself.

He nodded and seemed to understand. "The pharaoh looks over us but still is cruel to others." he said quietly. I nodded. "I did not want to go with him last night. I don't want to anymore." I said beginning to cry again.

Imhotep took me into his arms surprising me. "You just have to remain strong Akila. You'll get through this. I have to go now but how about you meet me here after dinner tonight?" he asked still hugging me. I nodded letting him go. "Until then my Mistress." he said kissing my hand then cheek and leaving.

I stayed in the garden all day until it was time for dinner. When I went I was forced to sit with the pharaoh or Seti as he tells me to call him. Through out dinner he kept his hand on my thigh rubbing it. For dinner I was encourage to dance but I politely declined.

When dinner ended Seti left and soon everyone else began to do so as well. I looked at Imhotep and he nodded. I left and went to the garden and he did too after a while of waiting. I went to the same fountain and after a couple of minutes he was their with me.

He kissed my hand in greeting. "Akila." he said. "Imhotep. No need to be so formal in greeting." I said smiling slightly. "A beauty such as yourself deserves such a greeting and more Akila." he flirted. I smiled and chuckled.

I saw a blue butterfly flying home and gasped at it's beauty. "My favorite color too." I told him. He smiled. "I have a game for you." he said smirking. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. "I ask you a question and you answer it. Then you do the same to me. We do it back and forth." he explained.

"Why?" I said laughing a bit at the game. "I want to know you." he replied. "Ok then you go first." I said. "What is your favorite flower?" "The lotus. Who is your favorite goddess." "Isis." he replied so we played this game and began to get to know each other. He absently grabbed my hand and stroked the top with his thumb. "Where are you from?" he asked. My smile faded and I furrowed my brows. "I can't remember" I responded.

"Then do not worry about it." he told me smiling. I heard someone yell. "Find her!" I gasped noticing that it was late. "Seti is searching for me." I exclaimed worriedly. "Then go. But promise to meet me here noon tomorrow." "Of course." "Until then my butterfly." he said kissing my hand before walking off.

I waited a minute before doing the same. A guard found me walking and took me to Seti making me kneel in front of him. Seti slapped me. "Where were you?" he questioned. "I was only walking around the palace but got caught up in the garden that is in the courtyard." I replied through my teeth remembering the courtyard but keeping the hidden garden a secret.

"Leave." he commanded the soldiers and guards. He grabbed my arm and stood me up bringing me back to the bed. He forced me to sit down. I looked down and tensed up awaiting what he will do to me. "We will just talk tonight." he said causing me to open my eyes.

He was staring at me. "How do you like my palace?" "It's well decorated. I love the garden." "Then it's yours. Go there whenever you like." he replied. "Thank you." I replied confused at his behavior. "I apologize about last night. I couldn't help myself for such a beauty like yourself. My little desert flower." he said playing with a strand of my hair.

I looked down not saying anything. He grabbed my hand and traced circles in the palm. I pulled it away and stood up going to the balcony with him following. I walked out and leaned against the railing looking to the stars. "Beautiful." I whispered talking about the view.

"Yes. Very." he replied looking at me before putting his arms around my waist hugging me from behind. I felt uncomfortable. Though I wished it were Imhotep. 'Why would I wish that. I just met him.' I thought to myself. 'I think I love him.' I thought with Imhotep 's kind face in my mind.

"Come to bed. It's getting late my flower." Seti told me leading me to the bed. I lay down under the covers with Seti behind me. He pulled me close just like last time. I fell asleep slowly with Imhotep on my mind.

I awoke the next morning early. Before the sun. I carefully got myself out of Seti 's arms. I went back to the balcony and watched as the sun rose. I was there for about an hour before I felt Seti behind me. "Your up early." he said putting his arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

I was silent. "Why are you so quiet?" he asked. "There is nothing to say." I replied. He started to kiss my neck. I had on a blank face. I looked down at the ground in shame of what I've become. Seti ordered maids in to start a bath. They did so. Hot water filled the big tub. I remained on the balcony as he started to walk towards the bath.

He softly grabbed my arm. "Come my love. You too." he said. He's never called me love before. He put me in front of the bath and I heard him undress. He started to kiss my neck again when he was done.

His hands went to my shoulders and slid the straps of my night gown off causing it to his the floor leaving me naked. I knew what was coming next. He led me down the steps into the waist deep hot bath water. I walked away from him to the corner watching him cautiously.

"Do not hide from me Akila." he said softly before walking over as well. He reached behind me picking up the soap bowl. "Close you eyes." he commanded softly. I did so and he poured the vanilla scented soap over me then ran his hands through my hair sighing softly.

Then he refilled the bowl with water and rinsed my hair. I reopened my eyes. he washed my entire body then guiding me to wash his own. I did in fear of anything he would do if I didn't. When we were washed I thought we were getting out but he pulled me in front of him.

He made me bend slightly in the water and grasp the edge. He used his leg to spread my legs apart. He rand his hand down my soft, tan back before taking hold of my hip. His other hand did the same. He then entered me from behind moaning. His hands tightened on my hips. He began pumping in and out.

He bent while doing so and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but sigh and moan a bit. He used his hands to pull me back as he sped up and slammed into me stirring the water. "So tight." he moaned. I could hear the slapping of skin against skin. I brought a hand to my stomach feeling my release approaching.

I moaned as I came. He pumped faster groaning before cumming inside me and moaning out. He pulled out with a wet pop. I felt humiliated. I lowered into the water rinsing the cum out while his back was turned and getting dressed. I did NOT want his child in my womb.

"I'll see you at breakfast soon. My flower." he told me while the maids were back and dressed me in my gold and white dress. I nodded to him in the mirror. He left. I relaxed looking down and shedding a tear.

R&R please. remember no review = no chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Akila and any other name you don't recognize.

I was escorted to breakfast by two of the pharaoh's body guards. I was curious as to why. When I got there I was seated on one side of Seti and a woman near my age was on the other. She wasn't there before.

"Akila. I would like you to meet my beautiful daughter Nefretiri." he said introducing the woman. She smiled at me and I returned it. Seti sat down as did everyone else. I saw Imhotep near the other end of the table. I saw he was looking at me and smiled in greeting. He returned it.

The servants came out with our food and served fruits and some meat. During breakfast I could feel Imhotep 's eyes on me. When breakfast was finished Seti left to his duties and Nefretiri dragged me to her room so we could talk.

When we got there we sat on her bed. Her room was like her father's but a bit smaller. She really is beautiful but also familiar. We talked about hobbies and Egypt. She even agreed to take me out to the market for shopping. We became great friends. She took my make up off and redid it. She wasn't that bad. I liked it. It was blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner.

Instead of a straight line by the eye it curled up a bit to make it look elegant. By the time we were just about finished I noticed the sun was high and it was quarter past noon. "I'm sorry Neffi but I have to leave. I agreed to meet someone." I told her using her nickname. "That's alright Aki. I'll see you at dinner." she replied.

I left her room and rushed to the garden. 'I hope I did not miss Imhotep.' I thought. When I got there he was no where in site. I sighed disappointed. Then I felt hands over my eyes. "Guess who." I heard Imhotep say.

I smiled and took his hands away from my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late. Neffi got carried away." I explained to him. "Neffi?" he asked confused. "Nefretiri." he nodded understanding. I smiled. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I do not know." he said sitting at our fountain. I sat beside him. "How has the pharaoh been treating you?" he asked concerned as he took my hand in his and began stroking it. "Better." I replied.

A soft breeze was blowing causing a strand of hair to go in front of my face. I reached to move it but Imhotep did that for me. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes. He brushed my hair behind my ear and his hand lingered their before returning to his side. He gazed back at me.

We didn't notice our faces were getting closer. I closed my eyes and our lips touched. His hands glided through the air on the sides of my face then to my shoulders and stopped at my arms. His tongue glided on my bottom lip. I let him in eagerly.

We parted for air but our foreheads remained touching. "I believe I love you. Imhotep." I exclaimed slightly out of breath. "And I love you. Akila." he panted out. "But the pharaoh." I said turning away worried.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face back. "He will never know." Imhotep whispered softly before we kissed again.

We met at the same place nearly every day for months. Neffi and I were the best of friends. Sadly Seti announced I was to be his queen and wife. He sent all his concubines home. He fell in love with me. Each day I'm afraid he'll find out about Imhotep and I. I think he's noticed some of the looks we exchange.

Neffi knows of our love. She only wishes us to be careful. A year has passed in total. That night Imhotep and I were to meet in his chambers. The pharaoh was off for business in another country. He's been gone 3 days now and would not be back until morning.

I walked quietly to his chambers. I was wearing my white see-through gown. It covered things but they were still slightly visible. I walked through the curtain as his monks closed the door. He was on the balcony waiting. He turned around when he heard me and smiled. We kissed passionately in greeting.

But we did not hear the door reopen. In walked the pharaoh. He walked through unaware of what he would find. Imhotep and I were in a deep kiss. "Imhotep!" someone shouted surprised. We pulled away to see the pharaoh.

I gasped. "Akila!" he said looking at me betrayed and sad. I gripped onto Imhotep 's arm who was glaring at Seti. Then Seti 's guards came in. Seti 's face went hard. He looked at Imhotep.

"I sentence you to the Hom Dai for being with her when you know she is clearly mine!" he shouted and the guards began taking him away.

"She is not property! Akila!" Imhotep shouted.

"Imhotep!" I shouted being pulled away from his by Seti who gripped my arm tightly. "No! Imhotep!"

"Find me in the afterlife!" he shouted.

"Imhotep! I love you! Please let him go please!" I begged Seti but he ignored me.

"You shall be cursed as well my love. I will find you again in another life. Even if it is my reincarnation." he said bitterly. He summoned the high priestess of Isis. She came. He whispered something into her ear. Her eyes went wide before she nodded.

She whispered a spell causing me to faint. Everything went black.

*End Dream*

"Imhotep!" I said a bit loudly waking up. I was sweating and crying. Rick burst through the door.

"Thank god your up. You've been asleep for 2 days. Our boat leaves in an hour." I was looking down crying not hearing him.

"Akila?" he asked. He sat beside me. I hugged him suddenly. "What's wrong. Did someone hurt you?" he asked. I pulled away wiping my tears.

"No I just had a really bad nightmare."

"Okay." We left it at that.

Rick and I gathered our bags and were out the door. We headed to the boat where we were to meet Jonathan and Evelyn. Approaching them I heard her say, "I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked walking up behind them with me in tow.

They turned with a look of surprise. "Oh um hello." Evy said looking him up and down. I smiled seeing she was developing a crush on him. Jon laughed.

"Smashing day to start and adventure. Eh O'Connell?" Jon asked nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah smashing." Rick said checking to see if his wallet was still in his jacket.

"Oh I'm not gonna steal from my partner. Right? Partner?" Jon asked.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the uh?" Rick asked reminding him about something. I'm guessing he punched him.

"Oh no. No happens all the time." Jon replied.

"Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't just some kind of flim flam because if it is I'm warning you."

Rick interrupted her. "Your warning me? Lady let me put it this way..." I touched Rick's arm before getting on the ship and finding my room. I didn't want to hear Rick's creepy story.

Once I got into my room I put my bags to the side of the bed. Knowing we'll be at another part of Egypt by morning or noon tomorrow. Soon it was nightfall and I went to explore the ship soon I found Evy reading. "May I sit here?" I asked gesturing to across from her.

"Go ahead." she said kindly nodding her head. I sat and looked at the beautiful full moon. Remembering how I did so with Imhotep in our garden.

R&R please and vote on my poll on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Akila and any other name you don't recognize. Vote on my poll please.

And for those who are Ardeth fans I have a surprise for you. Though I prefer Imhotep. I never really like Ardeth in that way.

'The moon is beautiful tonight.' I thought to myself. There was a bang on the table making Evy yelp in surprise while I gasp and turned to see Rick. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." rick said softly.

"The only thing that scares me is your manners." Evy replied.

"Oh burn." I said and Rick gave me a look.

"Still angry about that kiss I guess." he said.

"Well if you call that a kiss."

Rick glared at her a bit before untying the knot on his bag and it rolled out to show a lot of weapons. "What's with all the weapons?" I asked.

"Ladies. There's something out there. Something underneath that sand." he replied.

"Yes well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" she asked.

"Sand, mummies, buried cities." I replied.

"Evil. I think that land is cursed." Rick said.

"Well I don't believe in fairy tales." then she got excited. "But I do believe one of the most famous books in Egyptian history is buried out there and I intend to find it." she said then described what it was.

I went into my thoughts drowning their conversation out and thinking about Imhotep. I don't know what the curse of Hom Dai is. I just hope it didn't hurt him too bad. I hope I can see him again. I also hope not to see Seti again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Evy slamming her book down then angrily walking off. "You sure know your way with women Rick." I told him.

He sat where she used to. "What?" he asked me putting a gun together. I rolled my eyes. "What I say?" he asked clueless. "Ouch." we heard someone by the boxes. Rick and I walked over. Rick pulled me behind his back.

Rick pulled out the coward himself Beni. "What a surprise! My good friend your alive. And Akila! Looking beautiful as ever." he commented. Rick slammed him against the crates again while I put my hands on my hips. Yes I Heard of Beni but never met him. He's just as Rick described: horrible squeaky voice with an accent, not to mention ugly.

"I'm going to my room." I told Rick while looking at Beni with disgust. How he knew me is beyond my knowing. I heard a splash and looked back at Rick. I chuckled. He threw Beni in the water. He was looking at the ground then looked over the side. He gave me a look. I nodded knowing what it meant.

I've been with Rick long enough to understand when danger was near. Rick ran past me to get Evy. "Wait here." I nodded. I heard a lot of gunshots. The boat even caught on fire. People began jumping into the water along with the horses but I still waited for Rick.

Rick and Evy came running to me. Evy was in her nightgown.

"Aki! Jump in the water." He shouted.

"What?" I asked surprise but it was too late because he tossed Evy and I into the water. He was about to follow but one of the men attacking jumped onto him keeping him on the boat. "Rick!" I shouted.

He eventually jumped overboard. We all swam to shore as the fighting continued. Evy was complaining on how she lost everything. When we walked on shore we heard Beni on the other side. "Hey! O'Connell." we turned and looked at him. I noticed Jon joined us.

"It looks to me like I have all the horses!" he said tauntingly.

"Hey! Beni. It looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river." Rick taunted back. The face Beni had at realization was hilarious making me laugh. We walked to the nearest town and found a place to stay and dry off. In the morning Evy and I bought new clothes. She got this beautiful Egyptian belly dancer type outfit while mine was more modern.

We walked up to the boys who were in awe. Jon was arguing about how many camels we needed. I smiled seeing the look Rick gave her when she came out. He gave me one of the camels and Evy the other while getting one from Jonathan who was now arguing with the jail keeper on which one he wanted to ride.

We began our ride to Hamunaptra after restocking our supplies. It was a long ride. We rode all day and well into the night. I slept on Rick's shoulder on the way there. He woke me up and I saw it will be sunset soon. I felt eyes on me and saw men on a cliff some ways away from us. I pointed it out to Rick. He nodded knowing they were there.

We were approached by the Americans and Beni. "Good morning my friends." he called as we came to a stop standing side by side.

"What the hell we doin'?" one of the Americans asked. "Patience my friend. Patience." Beni replied.

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First one to the city. $500. Cash. $100 is yours if you help us win that bet." he said to Rick and then Beni. "Oh. My pleasure." Beni replied.

"Hey O'Connell. Nice camel." beni commented. Rick patted his camel and smiled in response.

"Get ready for it." Rick said.

"For what?" Evy asked.

"We're about to be shown the way." I replied.

I heard wolf whistles from the Americans who finally noticed me sitting between Jon and Evy. I only flicked them off which caused them to get more anxious. The sun started rising. Like a mirage the city appeared.

"Here we go again." rick said.

I got my camel to race ahead bringing the others out of their awed state. "Seet Seet Seet Seet. Hut Hut Hut Hut." I urged my camel on. Evy and I were in the lead. Rick knocked Beni off of his camel. Then suddenly Evy's camel raced foward surprising her a bit.

"Go Evy!" Jon shouted. I followed behind her and Rick up to the entrance. Jon wasn't far behind us. "Woo hoo!" I shouted.

I slowed my camel to a stop and tied it with Evy's and Rick's. I helped them set up our tent. Soon everyone arrived and was set up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Akila and any other name you don't recognize. Vote on my poll please.

I was exhausted from the ride to here so I decided to stay behind and rest while Evy, Jon, Rick, and the warden went for the first dig. I sat in my tent reading and waiting. They were gone for all day and returned at sunrise. They found a sarcophagus. We were sitting around a campfire discussing it.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jon replied.

Rick walked over and sat next to evy who was next to Jonathan who was next to me. "Looks like our American friends ran into trouble too. Three of their diggers were uh...melted."

"What! How?" I asked confused.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of Egyptian booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jon commented and as he did this creep wind blew that nearly put out the fire.

"Oh for goodness sake you two. Your just being superstitious." I exclaimed.

"You don't believe in curses do you?" Rick asked.

"No I don't I believe if I can see it and I can touch it than its real." I replied.

"I believe in being prepared." Rick commented then cocked his gun when he picked it up.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." jon said while grabbing his bad and looking through. "Ah!" he shouted and pulling his hand out suddenly which startled Evy causing me to laugh a bit.

"What is it?" she exclaimed.

"A broken bottle." jon replied pulling it out. "Glen Livet 12 years old. Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." he commented making Evy and I laugh then he took a swig. But we heard a horse whinny loudly close to us.

Then more horses pitched in. Rick turned around with a confused look on his face and looked towards the noise. "Take this. Stay here." he said shoving the gun into Evy's arms then taking off.

"Wait! Wait!" she called out getting up and running with Jon and I behind her.

"Didn't the man just say to stay here!" he exclaimed.

We got to the commotion and the came was under attack by the same men that attacked out boat. They were shooting people and putting tents on fire. I was running around doing my best to avoid running horses while chaos ran amuck.

In the midst of things I somehow found Jonathan. He was running from one of the men on the horses. I jumped off a ledge and onto the man knocking him onto the ground. When we stood up I had my fists ready but he pulled out a sword and his mask fell of from all the movement.

He froze in mid swing then got a confused look on his face. "Akila?" he asked. He looked just like pharaoh Seti! I glared at him. Rick came up from behind and shot the man's sword from his hand. They began fighting. Rick grabbed a piece of dynamite and ignited it causing the man to stop.

"Enough! Kalla. We will shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day!" he commanded before turning to me. "I will be seeing you soon my queen." he said then took off after jumping on a horse. I glared after him. So he is the pharaoh's reincarnation.

That means what Seti said was true. I had the feeling that history will be repeating itself.

They all rode off into the night leaving us all frightened and restless. I went back to my tent. Later I could here rick and evy outside. It sounded like rick was trying to teach her how to fight...and she was drunk.

I fell asleep with that man in my thoughts. How I hated him.

I awoke around noon and Rick and gang were already doing the rest of the dig. 'Why didn't they wake me up?' I thought to myself. I got up and dressed then borrowed one of the horses. I went out riding the rest of the day and came back when everyone was asleep. I truly love riding horses.

I saw Evy and Rick with a book. "What's that?" I asked.

"I believe it's the book of the dead." evy replied. I decided to stick around. She opened it and this creepy wind blew threw the camp...again.

"That happens a lot around here." I commented. Rick nodded agreeing with me. Evy began reading silently.

"What's it say." Rick asked.

She was bouncing on her knees in excitement as she began reading. "Amun Ra. Amun Dei. I speaks of night and day." she said. Then she finished the sentence. Then we heard this roar come from the dig site.

"No! You must not read from the book!" shouted the man who found it. We heard a buzzing sound in the distance. We looked to it and saw millions of crickets and grasshoppers and other bugs heading our way. We ran from them.

But strangely the bugs avoided me completely. Ignoring this I ran with the others into the dig site and following them down the paths. Rick led the way with a gun and torch. Their was a sudden earthquake that was very quick then something emerged from the ground.

Then numerous scarabs poured out of it. We screamed and ran. Rick began shooting them hoping to slow them down. We ran up this ramp type path then Jon, Evy, and Rick jumped onto these two pillars avoiding the scarabs but leaving no room for me so I jumped on this ledge just big enough for me if I leaned on the wall.

The passed by us without us getting harmed. I sighed in relief and leaned further into the wall causing some sort of switch to activate changing the wall.

Where am I?

R & R please and happy independence day!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Akila.

Vote on my poll please.

_Italics= ancient Egyptian_

This new place I was in was very dark. I looked around for a way out scared but couldn't find one. I heard groaning behind me so I looked around the wall and saw Mr. Burns standing there with his back to me.

I sighed in relief. "Oh Mr. Burns. Thank Ra. I was just starting to get scared. I got lost through the wall and-" I began saying but screamed when I saw him as he turned around. His eyes were gone and from the way he was talking so was is tongue.

I backed away quickly turning to run but saw this thing behind me. It was decomposed! It growled. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed scared as hell.

I backed away from it the best I could but it kept walking towards me. I was breathing heavily frightened. I backed completely into a wall. The moonlight shown through some hole and onto me when I reached the wall. The things eyes seem to widen.

It turned and growled at Burns then turned back to me. I looked up at it with wide eyes. Then he spoke. "Akila?" he asked in a voice extremely raspy. I was confused at how he new my name. I tried to slowly get around him but he followed my every movement blocking me.

He finished walking up to me and brushed one of his decayed hands on my cheek. I closed my eyes in disgust. _"Come with me my butterfly. So we can be together again forever."_ he whispered.

I reopened my eyes to see him holding his hand out. My eyes went wide. Only one person called me butterfly and that was imhotep. I lost all fear and disgust. "Imhotep?" I whispered. People ran by the passage next to me. Rick saw me and came over. I was in a daze.

"There you are was is this hide and seek?" he asked then saw I wasn't looking at him. He looked to where I was looking and screamed. Imhotep got angry that we were interrupted. Jon and two other Americans came up shouting my name causing imhotep to turn to them angrily. Jon dropped his torch surprised.

He turned and roared at rick scaring me. Rick roared back then shot him. "Come on lets go." he grabbed my arm and we all ran. When we got out we had about a dozen guns pointed at us.

I put up my hands. The man from before stepped foward and I glared at him. He pulled down his mask cloth. "I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

"Relax I got him." rick replied.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

Two of his men came carrying burns over. We put our hands down and looked at him. "You bastards what did you do to him?" Henderson asked angrily.

"We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work." the man replied. I was getting angry at how they were calling imhotep a creature.

"Now leave all of you quickly before he finishes you all. And keep her especially away from him." he commanded gesturing to me.

"Ella. Nimshi. We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him." he commanded his men. They put down their guns and began to walk inside the city with him following.

"I already told you I got him." Rick said annoyed as the man passed him.

He stopped walking. "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop." he finished before walking inside glancing at me glaring at him.

We all got on our camels and rode off back to Cairo. When we arrived went to our room at the hotel and Rick went with Evy to begin packing but I am staying. I'm not leaving until I know for sure if that was imhotep or not.

We were at fort brydon and rain clouds were forming. Odd. I could here Rick arguing with Evy about running or staying. He wanted to run but she wanted to stay and fight. When it was over I could finally read in peace but suddenly screams were heard from outside.

I ran to my balcony and looked out. It was raining fireballs. Just like in the ten plagues of Egypt. "He's here." I whispered. I ran back inside for safety. I heard a roar from Mr. Burns' room. I ran their and met up with Rick and Evy.

Evy and I gasped at seeing Burns dead in his chair. we heard another roar and saw imhotep at the fireplace...rejuvenating a little. He turned and saw us.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick said than began to shoot imhotep but the bullets had no effect on him. He threw Rick aside into Jon and Henderson who just joined him. Evy ran to help them up leaving me with him.

I backed up into a bookcase. _"I found you at last Akila." _he said than he tried to kiss me. "Ew ew ew ew ew." I said repeating it. I mean come on who would want a dead guy to kiss them even if you loved him.

He came close but the white cat Evy brought created noise from the piano stealing his attention. He screamed in fright then tried grabbing me but missed then he turned into sand and blew out the window slamming the shutters after him.

"Oh. My. Ra." I said...then fainted.

When I awoke we all went to the museum of antiques. For what? I don't know yet.

"He seems to like you." jon told me.

"Yeah what's that about?" Rick asked.

"What's this guy want anyway?" Henderson asked.

"Their's only one person I know that could have the answers." Evy said as we walked quickly then turned the corner to see the curator and the man from before.

"You!" I shouted angrily. Rick, Jon, and the Americans pulled out their guns.

"Ms. Carnahan. Gentlemen. Akila." the curator said acknowledging us.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

He looked at the man then at us. "Do you really want to know or would you prefer to just shoot us?" he replied.

"After what I just saw? I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rick said putting away his gun then the rest did the same.

We all took seats and waiting for him to begin explaining. The man introduced himself as Ardeth.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. Sworn on manhood to stop anyone from helping the high priest imhotep from being born into this world." he said pacing angrily then sitting down.

"And now because of you we have failed." ardeth blamed evy.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" she asked.

"To stop this creature let me think." the curator said sarcastically then pretended to think.

"Yes." him and ardeth replied.

Rick raised a finger. "Question. Why doesn't he like cats?" he asked.

"Well cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Then he will fear nothing." the curator replied.

I replayed the scene in my head as Henderson said something. Evy was pacing. I spoke up. "When I saw him alive at hamunaptra he knew my name. Then just earlier he tried to kiss me." I said feigning confusion.

"It's because of his love for Akila or you that he was cursed. It seems he still loves you after all these years."

"Even though you belong to pharaoh Seti. I'm his reincarnation." ardeth said looking at me.

"I don't belong to anyone." I replied through gritted teeth glaring.

"It appears he will be after you. So you will be by his side once again. He still loves you."

"Don't you mean the Akila from 3,000 years ago?" I asked.

"It is said she was put under a spell and sent to another life. You must be her." the curator replied.

I don't know why but I fainted again hearing Rick say, "She's been doing that a lot lately." before everything went black.

When I woke I kept my eyes closed. I heard someone whisper my name then felt lips on mine. They felt warm and soft I couldn't help but kiss back. But then they began to feel rough and a stench developed.

I opened my eyes wide and saw imhotep. I screamed against his lips and pushed him away. Turning from him. _"Please don't turn from me my love." _he pleaded. I turned back to him with sad eyes of what he's become.

Rick bursted through the door. "Hey! Get your ugly ass away from her!" he commanded. _"How dare you interfere!"_ imhotep replied then roared at him.

"Look what I got." rick said holding up a cat that hissed at imhotep.

He roared again and turned into sand around us. Before he left through the window I felt a hand made of sand caress my cheek before it disappeared. I looked down sadly missing his touch. he hasn't changed at all.

"You all right?" rick asked.

"Oh well. Not sure." jon replied causing rick and I to look at him.

Later we went back to the museum and Evy began to explain with Rick on how the black book brought him to life then maybe the gold book can kill him we just need to find out wear it is.

Then we heard chanting outside once we reached the top of the stairs. We looked out the window and their was a mob outside with torches chanting "imhotep" over and over again.

"Last but not least my favorite plague. Boils and sores." jon said.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun. The beginning of the end." ardeth said.

"Not quite yet it hasn't." evy replied.

Evy began looking for the answer. 'Soon I will got to imhotep.' I thought.

"Hurry up Evy." rick said.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't."

"I've got it the golden book is at hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Hah! Take that bembridge scholars." she said happily.

We ran to where Jon had the car already started. "Let's go lets go." Rick rushed. We all got in and surprising fit. Jon revved the engine. Beni saw us trying to escaped and he called out to imhotep. He was up at the window. He roared down at us with his shadow growing.

Jon sped off with people chasing us. "You gonna get your beni! You hear me. You gonna get it!" Rick shouted at him as we were driving away.

We sped through the almost empty city. Jon stopped suddenly because right in front of us were the people. We sat there not knowing what to do before Rick slammed on Jon's foot pushing on the gas pedal. We sped through people running them over.

'Where is imhotep?' I thought.

Now they were all over the car attacking us. I punched and pushed them off the best I could. Two of them came up behind Henderson and grabbed him pulling him out of the car. We sped off before we could go back for him.

We ran into a water jug stopping the car. We rushed out and were backed into a wall. They chanted 'imhotep' again. We saw him emerge from the crowd full regenerated.

Imhotep spoke to me, _"Come with me Akila. It is time to make you mine again. For all eternity."_

Beni translated. But said forever instead of all eternity.

"For all eternity idiot." I said then walked towards imhotep but ardeth grabbed my arm causing me to turn to him.

"Seti!" imhotep cried angrily.

Ardeth gripped my arm tightly. He said, "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Your not the boss of me. I can go to him if I wish to Seti." I replied using his real name.

"Seti?" Evy asked confused.

He gripped my other arm. _"No you may not you belong to me not him!" _he raised his voice now speaking in ancient Egyptian.

"_I'm not property. You don't own me. Besides I love him, Seti." _

"_But I loved you! Then and now!" _he shouted.

"_Well I hate you! Give me a reason to love you. You took my life away from me. Took my virginity without my permission and kept me as your concubine. Then announced I was to be your queen! I didn't want that life!" _

He was silent.

"_If any one is to blame it is you. You're the one who put the curse on him. You're the one who separated us. You're the one who put me here. This!" _I gestured around us. _"Is all your fault."_

Evy whispered the translation. Then Ardeth back handed me causing me to fall to the ground with my hand on my cheek. Imhotep growled. "Hey!" Rick cried angrily.

I chuckled. "You see." I said looking up at him and the others. "Imhotep isn't the bad guy. He is." I said pointing at ardeth.

R&R please I hope you liked it. I got excited myself writing it. Lol. Sorry Ardeth fans.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Akila.

Vote on my poll please.

_Italics= ancient Egyptian_

By the way the curator already died he isn't with them when they were running. And the spell she says to make him mortal is the same one Evy does in the movie. Kadishmal= kad-eesh-mal. Paradus= pair-ah-doos.

Warning: Sex scene rating changes to M.

This sex scene is not mine! I got it from somewhere on quizilla and edited some of it.

Rick put his guns away as did Jon they looked at Ardeth. He was glaring at me then he glared at imhotep as he helped me up. I gripped his arm and stayed by his side. I looked at the others. They joined me leaving ardeth to stand alone.

"What are you doing. That creature is evil!" he shouted.

"No you are." I replied.

Imhotep ordered the people to kill him when I stopped him. _"Wait! It's better he lives his life alone and tortured then a quick death." _I told him. Imhotep smirked. We knocked ardeth out and left.

"_I need to take you to hamunaptra. You need to be immortal."_

"_How?" _I asked_._

He frowned for a moment._ "By sacrificing yourself."_

I looked down then back up._ "Of course. Anything to be with you." _I replied_._

"_You have your memories?" _he asked and I nodded still holding his arm and walking with him.

I stopping making him stopped then turned to Rick, Jon, and Evy. "I need to go to Hamunaptra with him." I told them.

"Why?" Rick asked suspicious.

"To become immortal. I promise I'll be back soon."

He frowned. I let go of Imhotep who kept his eyes on me. I went to Rick and hugged him. "Rick your like a brother to me. I would never leave you." I said with my head on his shoulder as we hugged. I let him go slowly. I got the key for the book from Jonathan then went with Imhotep.

Imhotep pulled me close and turned into a type of sandstorm. We soon arrived at Hamunaptra. We went into the city and we stopped at Horus to get the golden book of Amun Ra. He opened the case where the book was without a problem.

I took out the key and got the book from him then opened it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked for the spell with me. But I stopped at a particular one and thought for a moment.

"Imhotep?"

"Hmm?"

"_There is one here to make you mortal."_

He got confused. _"You do not want to be immortal?"_

I shook my head. _"I just realized that if I am immortal than we would have to watch our friends grow old and die and maybe the same for any children we might have but you and I will not age. But if you become mortal. We can live our lives with our friends and then go into the afterlife together." _I finished.

He seemed to think for a moment them pulled away and agreed. He nodded showing he was ready for anything. "_It's just a couple words."_

I looked back at the spell. "Kadishmal. Kadishmal. Paradus. Paradus." I said. Then this spirit chariot came out from somewhere and passed through Imhotep who cried out in pain. Then the chariot left with a spirit looking Imhotep.

He stood there watching it go. _"Are you all right?"_ I asked.

He nodded. I sighed in relief. Then for the first time in three thousand years I kissed him. So passionate. My arms went around his shoulders and his went around my waist pulling away. We pulled away for air.

"_So how do you feel being immortal_?" I asked him.

"_Hungry_." he replied causing me to laugh then frown.

"_Imhotep?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_How are we getting back?_"

He frowned. "_You know what we'll make it through this. Maybe there camel out side_. _And you know you'll have to learn English._" I said. We began walking back out of the city hand in hand.

"_English?_"

"_The language we speak usually._"

We made it outside. "It's about time you guys came out we were about to come get you."

I gasped and saw Evy, Rick, and Jon in front of us. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Imhotep put his arms protectively around me. "_It's okay._" I told him and he eased up a bit.

"So I guess your immortal now." Rick said.

"Uh uh." I said shaking my head. "We found a spell to make him mortal so I made him mortal. I don't want to see you guys getting old and dying without me." I replied smiling. Evy got off her camel and rode with Rick while Imhotep and I rode on hers.

We rode back to the city. We packed than got a boat to go back to England so Evy could get a new job there and go into her fathers house that she inherited. In England Imhotep and I lived with Rick and Evy in there house. It had 2 floors. The kitchen, dining room, library, and living room were on the first floor. Then on the second were 3 rooms each with bathrooms than a bigger bathroom. Imhotep and I shared a bed.

"I really can't thank you enough for letting Imhotep and I live with you guys."

"It's no problem at all Akila." Evy replied as we sat for some tea and reading while Rick took Imhotep to get new and different clothes with Jonathan there to translate.

"You know Evy. You're the reincarnation of the pharaoh's daughter Nefretiri." I told her smiling.

"Really?" she said excited.

"Yepp. We were best friends." I said laughing at how she lit up in happiness.

"I wonder if I'll start remembering that." she said to herself.

"Maybe." I replied.

Imhotep returned later wearing a suit but he has plenty of other clothes. I smiled in approval. Later that night when we were getting ready for bed already in our nightclothes, Imhotep began to kiss my neck. I moaned when he found my spot.

I moan as he kisses my sweet spot. My hands rested on his shoulders and how they longed to touch his skin again. He places his hands under my shirt staying at my waist rubbing circles, his rough warm hands on my smooth cool skin causing me to moan.

He smirks against my neck lifting my shirt off then taking his off. He gently lays me down on the bed climbing on top of me. His warm hands roam my upper body soon finding interest in my chest, while his lips were pre-occupied with my lips. His hands squeeze my chest getting a moan from me. "Imhotep."

His lips leave mine and start traveling down my neck kissing along my collar bone. He gets to my bra quickly unclipping it and throwing it away. He goes back to my collar bone slowly making his way to one of my breasts. He sucks and licks the nipple causing it to go hard from being aroused. I moan from the pleasure.

He soon gives the same treatment to the other one as well making me moan again. I wanted to touch him. To touch his skin, the same way he was touching me. Imhotep directs his lips back to mine begging for entrance. I open my mouth for him and he slips his tongue in exploring my mouth just as he did three thousand years ago.

As our tongues fight for dominance my hands roam his body tracing his muscles with feather like fingers. I get a deep groan from him. I feel his shoulders as I give up letting him dominate my mouth. I push him over so that now I was on top, my bare skin touching his muscular chest. I leave his lips, kissing his neck earning a pleasurable moan from his throat.

My lips travel his body getting to his black trousers to see a large bulge in them. I unzip his pants and stripping them off along with his boxers. I look at his erected member then at his face looking smirking. I smirked back.I wrap my hand around it and start feeling it gently. He groans closing his eyes and putting his head back.

I stop and bend over licking it up and down, my tongue circling the tip. He groans louder bucking into my mouth saying "Akila..." his voice was strained. I take him into my mouth sucking his large member and bobbing my head up and down quickly. He groans placing his hand behind my head not wanting me to move anywhere. He cums into my mouth soon.

I swallow as much as I could licking the last little bit out of the slit. I lick my lips and climb back on top of him. He flips me over so he was back on top and wastes no time going right to my skirt taking them off with frustration. I could tell he was getting excited and so was I. He looks at my panties wet from arousal, I couldn't help but blush embarrassed.

Imhotep takes them off slowly. I feel his hands on the inside of my thighs asking me to separate my legs. I listen opening my legs for him. He stares hungrily at my wet cave. He bends down and I feel his tongue go inside of me. I squirm moaning in pure pleasure. I could feel a knot in my stomach start growing then I felt my release. "Oh imhotep." I moaned. Imhotep had lapped up all my juices licking his lips smirking at me.

He kisses my lips with so much lust and love. He moves to my ear as he positions himself at my entrance. _"Are you ready my love?" _he asked_. _I kissedhim passionately giving him the message that I do want this. He enters me. I moan out. He was quite large. I squirmed a bit as I got used to him. I moan out in pleasure as he began thrusting.

He moves in and out slowly at first but starts getting harder and faster. The knot in my stomach was growing tighter and tighter. I getting close to my climax I could tell he was too because he sped up making me moan. We moan out each others names as we near our climaxes."Imhotep!" I cry out as the knot bursts sending waves of pleasure through my trembling body. A few moments later Imhotep reaches his, our juices mixing as his seed spurts into me. He collapses besides me panting.

I was panting as well, _"I missed that." _I said causing him to chuckle bringing me into his strong arms. Good thing we were three doors down from Evy and Rick.

-1 year later-

"Be careful Zuberi!" Imhotep calls out as Zuberi crawled by the rose bush he was only 2 months old and already exploring. Yes after a year he learned English and I had his first son.

Rick and Evy had one to whom they named Alexander but we just call him Alex.

I smiled at my husband. We got married a month ago. I came out of the doorway I was leaning on and gave him his ice tea then sat down with mine.

"Immy?" I said calling him by his nickname.

"Yes?" he said looking at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too my butterfly." he replied smiling which caused me to smile.

We lived happily after that. No problems until later when Alex put on Anubis' bracelet then we had to rush him to a city or else he would die in seven days. Then we had to defeat the scorpion king who got the hots for me. But that's a story for another time.

R&R please that is the end. Yay! My first finished story! Lol. Vote on my poll. I'll be starting another story soon after I finish my Dracula vs batman one!


End file.
